1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to use electronic devices more conveniently, users often fix the electronic devices on the frame of their bikes with fixtures while riding their bikes.
The electronic devices include GPS track recording devices and life tracking devices.
The electronic devices are costly. However, ordinary fixtures lack the function of locking. Hence, the electronic devices become targets of the thieves. It is an issue for extending the time for the thieves to steal the electronic devices, hence to lower the thief's intention of stealing and decrease the possibility of the electronic devices being stolen.